a. Field of Invention
The invention relates generally to devices for remotely applying a liquid to a surface utilizing a dispenser with a dispenser head at the distal end. The dispenser device has an elongated handle and liquid is delivered to the dispenser head utilizing a remote operating mechanism to activate pump.
b. Description of Related Art
The following patents are representative of the field pertaining to the present invention:
U.S. Pat. No. 6,692,171 B2 to Vito et al. describes a squeegee with squeegee handle and remote spraying device, includes a squeegee section having an enclosed container for holding liquid, a sprayer head, which is in connection with the squeegee section, and a surface extending in a lengthwise direction. The enclosed container has a threaded neck. The sprayer head has a threaded cap adapted for engaging the threaded neck, as well as a dispensing means for dispensing the liquid. The dispensing means includes a trigger being in connection with a conduit, a nozzle at an end of the sprayer head, and pressure inducing means for inducing a pressure change in the conduit so as to draw spraying agent into the conduit and out of the nozzle. The conduit extends through the threaded cap and into the enclosed container. There is also a squeegee blade attached to the sprayer head and being nearly perpendicular to the surface of said enclosed container. In preferred embodiments, an extended handle further includes a plurality of sections in which each section extends to allow for longer reaching range.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,547,469 B2 to Vito describes a spray squeegee having automatic recipient surface wetting mechanism with extension and remote triggering system, which includes a squeegee section having an enclosed container for holding liquid, a sprayer head, which is in connection with the squeegee section, and a surface extending in a lengthwise direction. The enclosed container has a threaded neck. The sprayer head has a threaded cap adapted for engaging the threaded neck, as well as dispensing means for dispensing the liquid. There is a squeegee blade and at least one wiping mechanism. One wiping means includes a wiping support that a plurality of nozzles for wetting the wiping mechanism and is located on a side opposite the blade. Another wiping means, which may be on the blade side or the first wiping mechanism side, is it tillable and includes a clamp for holding a wiping material.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,010,267 to Vito describes an extended squeegee and fluid delivery system for cleaning in places that are of high elevation. A squeegee is used in connection with an extended handle. The spray system has a pump that delivers a cleaning agent through a conduit in connection with the squeegee. There is a trigger in connection with the spray bottle and near the end of the handle where the user is holding the handle. The user may then deliver cleaning agent out the nozzle by squeezing on a trigger or pull cord in connection with the handle. The handle of the squeegee may be made hollow in order to deliver the cleaning agent from the source of the agent to the nozzle in connection with the squeegee.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,364,198 to Skenderi describes a self contained window cleaning implement, the window cleaning implement including an elongated handle member, a squeegee member located on one end of the elongated handle member, a spray nozzle for dispensing a spray, the spray nozzle being located on the one end of the elongated handle member adjacent the squeegee member, the squeegee member extending at an oblique angle outward and downward from the elongated handle member, and the spray apparatus being located above the squeegee member, a reservoir for holding a supply of cleaning fluid, the reservoir being attached to the other end of the elongated handle member opposite the one end of the handle member, a tube extending from the reservoir to the spray nozzle for transferring the cleaning fluid from the reservoir to the spray nozzle, and a manually actuable pump apparatus for forcing the cleaning fluid from the reservoir, through the tube, and to the spray nozzle, the manually actuable pump apparatus being located on the other end of the elongated handle member, and the manually actuable pump apparatus including a digitally depressible trigger member.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,186,392 to Pleshek describes an improvement in an extendable elongate liquid-applying device of the type used for cleaning interior walls and ceilings. The improvement includes first and second tubular members telescoped together and slideable relative to one another to extend and retract the device. One of the members has a proximal end; the other has a distal end and an attached angularly-oriented nozzle. A continuous length of coiled flexible hose extends within the members and connects to the nozzle member. That is, the hose extends unbroken along the lengths of the members, from the proximal end to the distal end, to provide discharge from the nozzle member regardless of the relative positions of the members. A separate base member plugs into the proximal end and has a valve for controlling liquid flow. With a nozzle attached thereto, the base member can be used alone for “close in” cleaning.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,776,716 to Huang describes a foldable multipurpose cleaning device that comprises a fluid-receiving receptacle member detachably connected to a cleaning head assembly. The receptacle member includes a plunger and dispensing means for the fluid. The cleaning head assembly includes an elongated scraper or squeegee and an elongated brush or sponge borne on a carriage member, an intermediate coupling member projecting from the carriage member and comprising a female housing member with a locking notch in its base, a slotted body member topped with a male head portion that has near its base a lug that is engagable with the notch on the female housing member in a releasable gripping relationship when the carriage member is in a generally horizontal position for operation, the female housing member being pivotally attached to the male head portion by means of oppositely-disposed pivot pin elements projecting from the male head portion into corresponding pivot slots in the female housing member for slip joint action therebetween.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,783,506 to T. C. Homiller describes in a cleaning device of the described, an apertured delivering and distributing head, and a hollow elongated handle carried by said head, said handle being a water container communicating with said head having a force feed means including an air passage incorporated in its lower end to eject the water, a regulating valve in said head, and an operating lever on said handle and an operating connection between said lever and valve.
U.S. Pat. No. 622,809 to C. R. Keyser describes the combination of the handle, the metallic ball or sphere mounted on the top thereof, the tank above and communicating “therewith, the spout projecting from the tank into the metallic ball, the rubber ball within the metallic ball, embracing the spout, the discharge-tube passing through the tank and spout into the rubber ball, and the pivoted crossed levers, bearing upon the sides of the rubber ball, substantially as described.
Notwithstanding the prior art, the present invention is neither taught nor rendered obvious thereby.